1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, and to a program for the image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical mask for rendering the optical transfer function to be substantially constant within a certain range from a focus position is known, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,371, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0118457.
By using the optical mask disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,371, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0118457, the optical transfer function can be rendered to be substantially constant within a certain range from a focus position. However, even in that range, the optical transfer function will experience a subtle change as the distance changes. In addition, it is difficult to render a substantially constant optical transfer function for a nearby subject such as captured in a macro mode, or a distanced subject such as a background in image capturing of landscapes. If such a subject undergoes the same reproduction processing, adequate reproduction of the resulting subject image cannot be possible in many cases.